1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art.
FIGS. 12 to 15 show a pair of mateable prior art connectors 100, 101. The connectors also are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,217. The engaging ends of the connectors 100, 101 are referred to herein as front ends. As shown in FIG. 13, an elastic locking portion 102 extends backwardly from the front end of the top surface of the connector 100, and is elastically deformable upwardly and downwardly. A locking projection 102A projects from the lower surface of the elastic locking portion 102 in a position toward the front end.
An engaging portion 103 projects from the front side of the top surface of the mating connector 101. The connectors 100, 101 are locked into each other by the engagement of the locking projection 102A with the engaging portion 103. Further, a pushing portion 102B is provided on the upper surface of the rear end of the elastic locking portion 102. By pressing the pushing portion 102B, a middle part (behind the locking projection 102A) of the elastic locking portion 102 can be deformed elastically in an upward direction.
During a connecting operation of the prior art connectors 100, 101, the engaging portion 103 contacts the locking projection 102A, and pushes the middle part of the elastic locking portion 102 upwardly in an elastic deformation. This deflected state of the elastic locking portion enables the connection to progress (see FIG. 14). When the connectors 100, 101 are properly connected, the engaging portion 103 stops the upward pushing of the locking projection 102A. As a result the elastic locking portion 102 is restored to its original shape. Thus, the locking projection 102A and the engaging portion 103 are engaged to lock the connectors 100, 101 into each other (see FIG. 15).
To disengage the pair of connectors from their connected state, the pushing portion 102B is first pushed to elastically deform the elastic locking portion 102. The connectors 100, 101 then are urged in directions away from each other while the locking projection 102A and the engaging portion 103 are disengaged. During this time, a hand pressing the elastic locking portion 102 pulls the connector 100. Accordingly, the connectors are unlocked by pushing and detached by pulling simultaneously. Since no particular hook convenient to detach the connector 100 is provided in the vicinity of the elastic locking portion 102, the connector 100 may be detached improperly by pulling a wire w connected with a terminal fitting 104.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector formed with an elastic locking portion, and which can be disengaged from a mating connector without exerting tension on a wire.